pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
David Harsent
David Harsent (born 9 December 1942) is an English poet and TV scriptwriter. As "Jack Curtis" and "David Lawrence" he has published a number of crime fiction novels. Life Harsent was born in Devon. During his early career he was part of a circle of poets centred around Ian Hamilton, and forming something of a school, promoting conciseness and imagist-like clarity in verse, though his work has changed and developed a good deal since then. He has published nine collections of poetry which have won several literary prizes and awards. His work in music theatre has involved collaborations with a number of composers (but most often with Sir Harrison Birtwistle, the opera Gawain being their most notable collaboration) and has been performed at the Royal Opera House, Carnegie Hall, the Southbank Centre, The Proms, the Wiener Kammeroper, and broadcast on BBC Two, Channel 4 and Trio (USA). A new opera, The Minotaur (also with Birtwistle) opened at The Royal Opera House in 2008. He is a Fellow of the Royal Society of Literature, Honorary Research Fellow at Royal Holloway University and in 2005 he was appointed Distinguished Writing Fellow at Sheffield Hallam University, where he is now a visiting professor. He lives with his wife, the actor Julia Watson, and their daughter in London. Recognition Legion won the Forward Prize for best collection 2005 and was shortlisted for both the T.S. Eliot and Whitbread Awards. Prizes and awards * 1967 Eric Gregory Award * 1970 Art Council Writer’s Award * 1977 Geoffrey Faber Memorial Prize for Dreams of the Dead * 1978 Art Council Writer’s Award * 1988 Society of Authors Travel Award * 1998 Forward Poetry Prize (Best Poetry Collection of the Year) (shortlist) for A Bird’s Idea of Flight * 2002 T.S. Eliot Prize (shortlist) for Marriage * 2002 Forward Poetry Prize (Best Poetry Collection of the Year) (shortlist) for Marriage * 2005 Forward Prize — Best Poetry Collection of the Year for Legion * 2005 T.S. Eliot Prize (shortlist) for Legion * 2005 Whitbread Poetry Award (shortlist) for Legion * 2007 Forward Poetry Prize (Best Single Poem) (shortlist) for The Hut in Question * 2008 Griffin Poetry Prize (International shortlist) for Selected Poems, 1969–2005 * 2011 Costa Book Awards (Poetry), shortlist, Night * 2012 Griffin Poetry Prize (International winner) for Night Publications Poetry *''Tonight's Lover''. London: The Review, 1968. * A Violent Country. London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1969. *''Ashridge''. Oxford, UK: Sycamore Press, 1970. * After Dark. London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1973. * Truce. Oxford, UK: Sycamore Press, 1973. * Dreams of the Dead. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1977. * Mister Punch. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1984. *''Winter Poetry Supplement''. London: Poetry Book Society, 1983. *''Selected Poems''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1989. * Storybook Hero. Oxford, UK: Sycamore Press, 1992. * News from the Front. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1993. *''The Potted Priest''. Hereford, UK: Five Seasons, 1997. * A Bird’s Idea of Flight. London: Faber, 1998. * Marriage. London: Faber, 2002. * Legion. London & New York: Faber, 2005. * Selected Poems, 1969–2005. London & New York: Faber, 2007. * Night. London: Faber, 2011. Libretti * Gawain: a libretto. London: Universal, 1991. * The Minotaur: a libretto. London: Opus Arte / Boosey & Hawkes, 2008. Fiction * From an Inland Sea. London & New York: Viking, 1985. ;as "Jack Curtis"Search results = au:Jack Curtis, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 22, 2014. * Crow's Parliament. New York: Dutton, 1987; New York & London: Bantam, 1987. * Glory. New York: Dutton, 1988; London: Corgi, 1990. * Point of Impact. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1991. * Conjure Me. London & New York: Bantam, 1992. *''No Mercy''. New York: Walker, 1995. *''Mirrors Kill''. New York: Crown, 1995. *''Christmas in Calico''. New York: Daybreak, 1998. * The Confessor. London: Orion, 1997. * Sons of the Morning. Bantam, 1991. ;as "David Lawrence"Search results = au:David Lawrence, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 22, 2014. * The Dead Sit Round in a Ring. London: Michael Joseph, 2002; New York: St. Martin's / Minotaur, 2002. **also published as: Circle of the Dead ''. New York: Leisure Books, 2005. * ''Nothing Like the Night London: Michael Joseph, 2003; New York: Thomas Dunne, 2005. * Cold Kill. London: Michael Joseph, 2005; New York: Thomas Dunne, 2006. * Down into Darkness. London: Michael Joseph, 2007; New York: Thomas Dunne, 2007. Translated * Goran Simić, The Sorrow of Sarajevo, (illustrated by Robert McNab). Manaccan, Cornwall, UK: Cargo Press, 1996. * Goran Simić,Sprinting from the Graveyard. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1997. *Yannis Ritsos, In Secret: Versions of Yannis Ritsos. London: Enitharmon Press, 2012; Rhinebeck, NY: Sheep Meadow Press / University Press of New England, 2013. Edited * Savramena Britanska Poezija (edited with Mario Suško), 1988. * Another Round at the Pillars: Essays, poems, and reflections on Ian Hamilton. Manaccan, Cornwall, UK: Cargo Press, 1999. * Raising the Iron (editor). 2004. *''The Bridport Prize: Poetry and short stories'' (edited with Helen Simpson). Bristol, UK: Redcliffe, 2008. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:David Harsent, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Service Inc. Web, Jan. 22, 2014. Screenplays See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems *David Harsent at PoemHunter (5 poems) ;Audio / video *David Harsent (b. 1942) at The Poetry Archive * David Harsent, Griffin Poetry Prize biography - includes audio & video clips *David Harsent at YouTube ;About * David Harsent at the British Council *David Harsent Official website. Category:1942 births Category:English poets Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:Opera librettists Category:Living people Category:Cholmondeley Award winners